


What She Couldn't Do

by Sylindara



Series: basketballpoetsociety Character Battle 2013 [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylindara/pseuds/Sylindara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riko knows how petty she can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Couldn't Do

Riko knew what she and Hyuuga looked like to the rest of the world. But the truth wasn’t so pure.   
  
She’d no right to be jealous of Izuki, and it was unfair of her to feel this way, she knew that. But it was Izuki who stood on the court with Hyuuga all through middle school and now high school. It was Izuki who stayed by Hyuuga’s side and supported him when he had given up and she had turned away. It was Izuki, in the end, who had brought all of them together.   
  
How could she not be jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I've thought about for a long time, but it was difficult for me to really conceptualise it. 
> 
> Riko's not jealous of who Izuki is or what he is to Hyuuga, she doesn't think Hyuuga likes him or anything; just that I feel like Riko is frustrated over how helpless she felt in unable to do anything for Hyuuga when he gave up, it's the comparison of his actions and hers during that time. It was really Kiyoshi who brought everyone together, but it was Izuki who introduced her to him.


End file.
